The Thesis Proyect: Sigma
by ALteregoDOs
Summary: 01001101 01100001 01100111 01101110 01110101 01110011 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 01101001 01110011
1. PreThesis

_**01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110011 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100011 01110100**_

…

…He terminado…

…

Que martirio tener que pensar… incluso recordar aquellos viejos amigos…

Y los viejos enemigos…

Todo escrito en una Tesis para todo aquel que la pueda leer se _01000101 01111000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100111 01100001 01100100 01101111_

Dudo que alguien además de nosotros la pueda leer… si alguien la lee… se lo agradecería mucho…

En esta Tesis les presentare a todos aquellos que sean capaces de leerlo y que alguien pueda entender porque lo escrito aquí, va más allá de lo que uno pueda creer del universo y de sí mismo; a través de las palabras y los pensamientos... a través de los latidos de un corazón silencioso… y de un ser con sueños.

Y sobretodo _01010000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01101110 11100010 10000000 10100110_

Se mostrara todo el contenido posible, incluso hablaremos de los secretos más avanzados y primigenios del universo… tanto como _01000010 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111_ y cosas mucho más interesantes.

Este mensaje está hecho para viajar por del universo y más allá de lo que se puede ver, llegando a todos los seres pensantes. También fue creado para soportar la _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_ y energías más devastadoras.

Dirán que son historias de algún loco… tal vez lo sean, sin embargo. Reflexionen, un poni de un universo lejano que creen extinto les ha enviado esto. Ha arriesgado su propia vida y aprendido lecciones muy duras, solo para tenerles un mensaje a todos.

Me he enfrentado a creaturas y seres parasitarios del universo, con poderes más allá de la comprensión, y con ganas de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso… sin mencionar a los dioses.

Si alguien lo lee, que lo tome en serio, ya que _01000001 01111001 11000011 10111010 01100100 01100101 01101110 01101101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110_ A petición de los seres más poderosos del universo, se creó esta guía. Con la idea de dar a enseñar la capacidad del universo y de la creación de un dios que ha _01001111 01101100 01110110 01101001 01100100 01101111 11100010 10000000 10100110_ y consecuentemente cometiendo el error de los universos alternos…

Como con cosas tan sencillas y simples, uno puede perder gran parte de lo suyo, y ser un problema aun mayor para el universo… y peor para el mismo. Pues su propia indiferencia, vagancia y estupidez le ha condenado.

Todos creen que una historia es falsa… pero es como ustedes lo vean, una historia puede contener cosas tan reales como tú o como yo… o tal vez pueda dar el hecho que los dos somos un simple pensamiento, un simple pensamiento o un escrito por una persona de algún otro universo.

¿No me crees?

Simple decisión tuya, te pertenece y no se la puedes vender a nadie más, que nadie te cambie, tú serás tú y nadie será igual… pues en ti esta la decisión de pensar que eres único y extravagante. No de nadie más.

¿Ser alguien en la vida?

¿Por qué todo mundo dice que no lo es? Con tu simple existencia y tu conexión con tú alrededor, tú forma única de pensar, tu única forma de ser, tus ideas y tus manías, tu imaginación y tu creación, tu forma de ver el universo como los multiversos. Con tu conciencia y alma lo sabrás perfectamente…

Al igual que tú y yo. No conocemos nuestro máximo potencial por miedo… tal vez por algo más… pero… ¿A qué? ¿A lo desconocido? ¿A lo conocido? ¿A lo inexistente? o tal vez… _01000010 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111_

Sea como sea, estas conscientes de lo que temes físicamente, tal vez mentalmente. Puedes tenerle miedo a las arañas, a la muerte, a tu familia, a los castigos, al prójimo, a que te lastimen… todas son cosas que tú conoces…

…

¿Y lo demás?

Reflexionar sobre lo que temes más allá es algo serio y complicado de platicar, pensar que eres perfecto es una creencia inocente… como un niño, un niño que le teme a una aguja que atraviesa tu piel. Le temes a algo desconocido, algo que nunca has sentido… invadir algo de parte tuya… ¿Qué será?

…

 _* 01000011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 *_

Ummm… extraño, humanoide autónomo… vivo pero… artificialmente… sin signos de deceso presentes… pero con duración similar…

 _* 01010010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 *_

Y es así como se puede pelear con cada uno.

En caso de faltar esta parte u otra parte del mensaje, tratar de reabrir el mensaje para tratar de recuperarlo. Es información valiosa para la propia supervivencia de cada ser presente en la realidad.

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

Y la verdad esta es una plaga… plaga que causa destrucción y diferentes tipos de energía y enfermedades de clase dimensional, así como _01000011 01001111 01010010 01010010 01010101 01010000 01010100 01000101 01000100_ o casos más extremos como _01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011_ Que carcome poco a poco cada universo y ser vivo o incluso pensante que pueda haber.

Problema que incluso a los seres negativos carcome hasta la existencia e hilos de la realidad… sin olvidar que un hilo de la realidad es _01001001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01100011 01101001 11000011 10110011 01101110 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01101001 01100100 01100001_ y a todo aquel que se atreva a entrar a esa biblioteca será borrado de la existencia.

Leer historias no es bueno, sobre todo el poder leer un futuro incierto.

Y ni hablar de los _01001100 01101001 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101101 01100001 01110011_ que suelen tener historias y pasiones más allá de las deseadas.

Relatando con todo y eventos hasta el más mínimo detalle… a excepción de cuando encuentras _01010100 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100010 01110010 01101111_ sin mencionar que puedes morir cuando es cosido tu propio corazón con el hilo de la vida que te conecta con la realidad.

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

Creaturas fantásticas que tienen sus propias formas o descripciones, creaturas que en cada dimensión varían como los banshee, que en unas dimensiones pueden ser los espíritus de mujeres con garras afiladas para matar a sus víctimas, o incluso las grandes aves dimensionales que ruptura la realidad.

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

Espero de todas formas que lleguen hasta esta parte. Esta historia es demasiado larga. Y espero que les funcione… y por favor, traten de resolver los errores, no son difíciles de interpretar y les convendría mucho.

Pues estos errores se causan por el ente _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010._

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000011 01100001 01110100 01100001 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01110000 01101000 01101001 01100011 00100000 01000110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01110101 01110010 01100101_

…

…

…

 _01010010 01100101 01110110 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001_

…

¿Qué es lo que le dices a un viejo amigo tuyo? Charla casual. Hizo una mejor charla que mis pacientes, incluso mejor que ese alebrije loco o ese… oso relleno… como sea, lo vería de nuevo si así fuera, debido a que es difícil encontrar a alguien que hable contigo intelectualmente. Especialmente con el aislamiento de mi situación actual. Él es un amigo, créanlo o no.

 _01010010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101_

Y si es así, reportarlo a cualquiera de ellos, ninguno de su familia o su casta debe de vivir. Ni mucho menos los de su calaña, son los únicos que se atreven a retar a los dioses… en caso de que se les encuentre, solo hablar con ellos para ganar tiempo. Jamás retarlos a menos que quieran tener como último recuerdo la destrucción de su universo. Que ni yo ni nadie será capaz de detenerlos.

He dado mi palabra.

¿No lo creen? Entonces… ¿Qué les dice le nombre _01010011 01100101 01110010 01100001 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110000 01110101 11000011 10101001 01110011_ N̶̶̖̺̻͓̳̂̍̓ͯ͆̚͢ͅư̗̩̠̩̭̟̫͍̦͍̯̖̼̥͓̲͍͗͂̃͒͆ͤ̋͛ͩ͋͂̄̀͡͠n̵̶̵͌̆ͣ͊̊̃ͫ̈̋̇҉̣̼̣̦̞͖̺̝̞̤c͌̎́ͤ͋ͭ͒̔̓͏̡̛̘̺̻̪͜ ̵̢͕̖̩̻͈͚̮͓͙͓͕̘̮͇͇̟̠ͤ̂̃ͫ̌̃n̷̨̜̻͎̫̳̲̠͙ͬ͐̀ͥ͐̿͐͒ͬͥ̏̄̚ͅo̴̹̝̜̯̝̩̘͈̬̝͚̞͇̘̠͖̯͐ͥ̃͐̽̃̋̓͊̓ͫ͘ͅͅn̮͎͈͔̝̬͍͍̦ͬͧ̇̈ͨͣ͠.̶͖̥͈̹̘̟̻ͦ͆̈́̑͌ͫ̈́̽͐?

No sé si lo hayan escuchado, quien sabe si en verdad sea su verdadero nombre, pero es una representación perfecta de lo que el en verdad es.

Tal vez incluso les sea un tanto largo y ridículo… pero al saber que en realidad es una metáfora entiendes absolutamente todo.

Y sin mencionar a sus hermanos, están iguales o peor que él.

Pero como detalle, jamás le digas que ellos son sus _01001000 01100101 01110010 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101111 01110011_ , se molestara a tal punto que los matara sin remordimiento alguno.

Poca gente lo ve y vive para contar de lo que es capaz. Y solamente por el simple hecho de que le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que a mí… y todos esos números son reducidos por ellos…

Qué bueno que nadie tenga la mala fortuna de tener que encontrarse con ellos… te eliminan de la existencia cortando cada hilo que te conecte con la _01001110 01001111 00100000 01001100 01001111 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010010 11000011 10000001 01010011_ y terminan eliminándote incluso de cada recuerdo.

…

¿Qué manía de destruir universos? Nadie es capaz de entender su propio potencial… ni siquiera pueden darse la mínima idea de cómo crear universos con solo _01001110 01101111_ y así hacerlo.

No entiendo como no saben que es posible crear universos de esa forma e incluso más sencillas… el solo sentir t propia existencia es un gran paso para comprender parte de la realidad en la que actualmente puedes estar.

¿Cómo es que la realidad puede soportar tanto peso?

Pues… cierta organización llamada _01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100100_ es capaz de reacomodar el universo y moldearlo para que todo universo pueda entrar en la realidad, destruyendo a su propio beneficio cada universo que es demasiado grande o poderoso para su control, por lo que suelen llamar a personas como a mí.

Gente que "contratan" para arreglar esos errores que suelen ocurrir en la realidad… he conocido a mucha gente y seres vivos como pensantes, incluso entes o seres locos que quieren destruir todo a su paso.

Conociendo este tipo de seres y muchos objetos, costumbres, personalidades, experiencias, anécdotas. Te das cuenta que muchas cosas son más normales de lo que parecen, créanme. Ver mundos, realidades, historias, cuentos y demás donde hay una plaga que _01010000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100011 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01111001 00100000 01101101 11000011 10100001 01110011 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100010 01110110 01101001 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01100101 01101110 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100110 01110010 01110101 01110100 01100101_ Que son universos parásitos que se alimentan de su propia existencia creando un círculo vicioso, aparte de que si el mensaje anterior ha sido borrado, significa que has encontrado a _01010000 01110101 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01100100 01110101 01111010 01100011 01100001_ y lo encontraras en algún momento de tu vida como la representación de algo.

O incluso este alterando el mensaje para su propio beneficio, alterando palabras y d3578uy3nd0 l4 c0mp83n510n d3l m3ns4j3. Y causando que cierta parte del mensaje parezca escrita por mí. O por alguien más.

Eso sí que es perturbador…

Y no olvidemos a _01000110 01100001 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100011 01100011 01110101 01110010 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 00101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100011 01100011 01110101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 00101100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 01000101_

Y estos son errores muy comunes en la realidad, suelen cambiar o distorsionar la realidad destruyendo todo a su paso y dando paso a otro universo parasitario.

Este mensaje sin duda será destruido por la cantidad de información que puede ser eliminada y por el simple hecho de que muchos no quieren que esto sea leído, por lo que les recomiendo. Hagan lo que hagan, no permitan que _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_ o simplemente busquen un mensaje menos corrupto que este.

En caso de que pierda cada vez más su seriedad favor de

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _01001101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01100001 01101010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01100100 01101111_

Y es así como lo reconoces.

Esta tesis suele ser complicada y solo por el simple hecho de que es un tanto molesto tener que interpretar las metáforas, no se puede poner información tan directa sobre todo cuando tu existencia está siendo amenazada.

Cada detalle tiene que ser pensado y escrito para que la información no quede corrupta por ningún tipo de energía no deseada. El pensar que este mensaje fue destruido total o parcialmente me desanima por el hecho de que escribo en vano el mismo mensaje.

Pues ellos harán todo lo posible para conseguir que esta información no llegue a su destino, mas allá de las estrellas y de la comprensión del mismo, pues este mensaje llegara de una u otra forma a algún destino programado.

¿Su destino? Alguien que lo lea.

Sea como sea, quien sabe por qué clase de medios se transfiera este mensaje, quien sabe los cambios que pueda sufrir con el paso del tiempo. Simplemente llegara de una u otra forma, y eso significara que he cumplido mi trabajo.

Suelen ocurrir errores y fallos del sistema.

Hacer uno perfecto es dudoso de decir, muchos universos son tan grandes que suelen tener cierto poder sobre otras dimensiones y suelen ocurrir colisiones y aberturas tan grandes de información entre una y otra, es extraño si me lo preguntan por qué se tanto, a pesar de ser un universo demasiado pequeño de donde provengo en comparación a muchas otras rodantes que suelen incluso consumir otros universos.

Ni yo mismo comprendo esto… al igual que muchas otras creaturas se preguntan lo mismo de que ocurre, el significado de su existencia, y el pensamiento de otras. Encontrarse con un universo primo y relacionarse con la misma es impensable, suele ocurrir pero con universos que son tan parecidos que es difícil obtener la diferencia entre la original y el clon del universo.

Encontrase con el universo original de donde tu provienes es tan prohibido como juntar todos los universos y destruir su tela para causar una destrucción en masa de universos tan grande… y consecuente mente llamar a todos ellos.

Pero quien sale de su propio universo, se da cuenta que la inmensidad de la tela de su realidad es tan grande, que el tiempo no le permitiría explorar en su totalidad todo aquello que le rodea… nadie lo explorara en su máximo esplendor… jamás…

Y eso que es el multiverso de su tela… hablemos de los demás multiversos que hay más afuera de la propia esfera, de por si salir de una esfera o universo es difícil, es más complicado salir la que contiene a los multiversos… es complicado tratar de entenderlo, a mi también me desconcertó aprender todo esto, teniendo practica se vuelve demasiado predecible todo lo que puede suceder más allá de tu imaginación o tu existencia.

Puedes pensar que hay un antagonista único para todos los universos… es difícil decir… incluso el que yo mismo pienso que es puede no serlo… o puede serlo para nuestra pequeña realidad…. Quien sabe que tan grande sea el inmenso mundo más allá de tu habitación.

Tal vez hay tantas capas de los universos, multiversos, superversos, megaversos, theraversos, y un rotundo ETC. Que es como ver canicas dentro canicas dentro canicas dentro canicas…

¿Quién es el dueño?

Tal vez un niño que se encontró en la calle a la canica… y tal vez ese niño este dentro de la canica…

Paradójico… ¿No?

Tampoco es imposible… digo, yo tenía una canica así, ¿Dónde quedo?

…

Sin embargo.

Nos la pasamos pensando que la vida es fácil… es un tanto difícil decirlo.

Nos la pasamos pensando que la vida es larga… Tremenda equivocación.

Nos la pasamos pensando que el tiempo es largo… es una tontería decirlo.

Nos la pasamos pensando que todo es infinito… es inocente creerlo pero muy alegre.

Nos la pasamos pensando las reflexiones de la vida… buena forma de usar el tiempo.

Nos la pasamos pensando por qué no nos entendemos… es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de entendernos.

Nos la pasamos pensando que hay más allá de la muerte… quien sabe… tal vez ahorita mismo estés muerto…

Es interesante saber que puedes perderte en la profundidad de tus pensamientos y en lo fascinante que puede ser el ver más allá de lo que te rodea y no puedes ver… es muy interesante pensar quien es el que rige ese universo… algo así como un dios…

Piensas en la pregunta ¿Qué es un dios?

En sus universos quizás lo sean… en los multiversos tal vez sean pequeñas piedras en su camino, pero si avanzamos en los estratos… quien sabe que nos encontremos allá afuera, ¿no creen? Tal vez algo que con solo el hecho de olvidarnos desaparezca todo aquello que conociste…

Y debo decir, yo puedo morir de la forma más sencilla que puedan creer, el que me las ingenie para sobrevivir es otro punto y aparte. Ya que será una buena historia que decir acerca de todo aquello que quisiste.

No soy alguien muy dotado que digamos, siempre he dependido de muchos más para tratar de sobrevivir… y es que no puedes morir cargando todo el peso que han dejado sobre tus hombros, simplemente no puedes.

El saber que la realidad y todos la que la habitan están a punto de destruir todo a su paso… y posiblemente en parte tú tengas la culpa, o quizás seas tú mismo quien la esté destruyendo y tú ni en cuenta…

Es complicado entender todo esto, a mí me falta mucho por aprender y tratar de explicar todo lo que uno no puede entender por la complejidad del tema… créanme o no, cosas muy peligrosas consumen el universos poco a poco… tal vez solo este… o tal vez también el tuyo…

Piensa solo un poco… ¿Qué harías tú?

NO creas que lo sabrás todo siempre, incluso los seres más puros trataran de destruirte, por más que pienses que no será posible jamás… piensa un poco y sabrás que es más que cierto.

Decir que existe algo más poderoso en el absoluto TODO. Es algo estúpido, también tengo mis dudas de que los seres que conozco sean los más fuertes del universo… pero… ¿crees que eres tan fuerte como para salvar apenas lo que sale de tu imaginación?

¿En serio lo crees?

Incluso yo creería que ellos no son tan poderosos, tal vez en la realidad en la que actualmente resido… pero… ¿Qué hay de las demás? ¿Qué hay de los demás universos que hay más allá de los que puedes imaginar?

Estar consciente de que posiblemente exista algo mucho más poderoso del que tú crees un dios… es un gran avance a la comprensión de la tesis presente. Pues esta tesis tiene el único propósito de enseñar y hacer reflexionar de todo esto…

¿Dioses? Posiblemente del mundo, ¿del universo? Quien sabe… ¿pero de lo demás? Un dios es alguien que no puede ser derrotado de forma física, ojo que porque sea intangible y posiblemente no en la actual capa de la realidad no significa que sea un dios.

Alguien inmortal sabe perfectamente que tiene un problema… el envejecimiento, pero sabrá que al final encontrara algo indescriptible para los demás… algo que no se comparte ni con uno ni con otro, únicamente lo sabrá él y nadie más que él.

Solo los inmortales (no necesariamente dioses) son capaces de entender el verdadero significado de una vida… o incluso de la existencia… solo esperando y entendiendo lo que en verdad significaba la vida para cada uno de nosotros… y de él…

…

…

…

Es demasiado interesante como para platicar en una tesis tan sencilla como esta.

Pero lo suficientemente completa como para darse la idea de este…

Tantas creaturas y seres tanto como el medio en el que vivimos puede tener un dueño… ¿Quién es?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pero dejémonos de eso, es una tontería hablar de algo más si hablar de ti…

Les contare un secreto que azota tanto mi universo como la mayoría que están relacionados con esta…

Y ese es un tema que sus gobernantes esconden por "seguridad" de todos sus habitantes.

¿Saben cuál es?

Deben de saberlo, es más que lógico.

¿Saben porque este mundo rebosa de tanta "magia"?

Es por la única y simple razón que tanto como los ancestros y la misma magia y el tiempo que tiene este mundo ha comenzado a succionar las de otros planetas, constelaciones e incluso universos distantes, tal vez que incluso luchan o luchaban por su propia supervivencia.

¿A que le temen? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdan cómo usar su propia percepción para ver lo que han hecho sus princesas? ¿O están demasiado cegados para aceptar lo que en verdad se ha hecho?

Muchos habitantes de sus propios universos han conseguido robar la "magia" que usan para ocultar la verdad sobre su universo, que no hay sol, luna, astros o estrellas…

Todo ha sido consumido para alimentar a su propio universo, Todas han muerto hace mucho tiempo, aplastadas por las entrañas de agujeros negros, que, finalmente, se evaporaron y diseminaron sus gases por este frio y vacío universo, un universo que se ha expandido tanto que cada partícula en él existe en total aislamiento.

Una realidad de muchos universos como el mío y los demás… es que está muerto. La realidad de su universo es que se encuentra en un proceso llamado _Big Yawn._

Extraño y curioso es que tanto como su planeta y los pocos planetas circundantes a él todavía exista, aunque no gracias a las leves de la física, sino por su gran concentración de "Magia".

…

Pregunten a sus gobernantes o "princesas" como suelen decirles. De seguro reaccionaran de una forma tan agresiva por su regalo… No quieren que tengan los medios para descubrir ese GRAN secreto, que incluso oculto a su propia hermana.

…

Atrévanse a preguntarle y a destruir su hechizo…

Aparte de ganarse un enemigo poderoso, se darán cuenta que lo que digo no es nada más que la mera y pura verdad… siempre cegados por una gran y despiadada mentira.

…

…

Y tal vez… solo así, les abrirás los ojos a todos aquellos… aquellos que creían y se cegaban por la mentira… y tu hogar se volverá un lugar próspero y harmónico… más de lo que ya es…

Pero de una forma verdadera y honesta… no basada en una mentira.

…

…

Algo curioso de eso, es que a pesar de que su universo está a punto de ser destruido y de estar vacío de todo cosmos. Se pueden encontrar cosas muy interesantes por ahí, quien sabe.

Una pelea por la supervivencia de uno u otro universo… o tal vez la destrucción de alguien… o algo…

Tal vez una historia digna de solo quedarte con el recuerdo.

O algo más…

He visto muchas cosas, pero eso no significa que yo pueda saber que ocurre en todos los lugares. Aun me falta mucho por aprender… pero les puedo decir que es muy interesante.

Sobre todo si ustedes llegan a tiempo para poder ayudar. Pues quien sabe, tal vez luche por ti o por alguien querido por ti.

…

…

Algo verdadero de este u otros universos es que esta corrupto.

Exploren los universos circundantes que puede haber… Se darán cuenta que es cierto.

Verán tanto una estupidez, como una historia que te puede decir los horrores de un habitante tan normal como tú o como yo. Una historia digna de contar o de callar por el horror de la misma, cosas tan interesantes como misteriosas o cosas… que no se pueden mencionar.

Están corruptos por el simple hecho que no son como el primer universo que ha dado vida a los demás, quien sabe si por ello comience a perder la cordura… o porque alguien más me la está perdiendo…

En momentos de crisis lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte callado…

…

…

…

…

Simples universos que se sobrecargan y explotan por la pesadez, siendo luego comida por otros universos o universos corrompidos por ellos mismos, y así sucede, son como células, se alimentan del más pequeño para crecer a su propio placer…

…

Solo piensas y dices saber muchos… yo dudo saberlo todo… pero aprendí todo de las formas más crudas y duras que la vida te puede lanzar a la cara, y créanme si les digo que es verdad, no digo que sea el más desafortunado, sino uno de los más desafortunados.

…

Simples universos que no conocen su propio potencial… simples habitantes que no conocen el poder de su propia existencia… simples ideas que creen ser mejores… son simples y nada más…

Simples cuentos que no enseñan lo verdadero y crudo que puede ser en verdad la realidad, simples cuentos que hasta un niño lo entiende…

…

…

…

No solo eso, son problemas que jamás se entenderán…

Sobre todo los humanos…

…

…

…

…

Y aun así, no los entiendo… ¿Cómo pueden ser causantes de su propia incomprensión y de su propia tragedia?

Jamás había conocido una raza con un afán tan grande de autodestruirse y no organizarse en un solo sistema… o tan siquiera en convivir armónicamente el uno del otro… ni siquiera con el prójimo, y por razones tan ridículas como por las cuales pelean actualmente.

Quien sabe en qué universo o en que otro no lo hagan… pero en caso de que mienta… ¿Cómo desmentirlo?

…

Por razones como esas e incluso más obvias se puede decir… pero quien sabe, sucederán más cosas o aún más…

Simplemente cuéntame, quien sabe si llegue a tiempo… o tal vez ya esté muerto, de igual modo, lo intentaste.

Intentaste saber todo secreto que el universo pueda ocultar y susurrar tras tus espaldas, intentaste descubrir el verdadero significado de tu inteligencia, intentaste descubrir el verdadero significado de lo que puede ser en realidad un deseo. Lo intentaste, y es un gran avance para conocerme a ti y a mí.

Y aun así, jamás fue suficiente. De igual modo, se respeta y agradece que te tomaras algo de tiempo de leer a alguien como yo. Alguien que tal vez piense que fue un gran héroe y movió planetas y mundos para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Alguien que de seguro este loco… alguien que tal vez este en un manicomio esperando a ser atendido… alguien quien de seguro proviene de un universo en decadencia… de igual forma, sé que he descubierto algunas verdades de los versos… y si no es así, que me parta un rayo, pues estoy seguro que este mensaje llegara a algún lugar.

Y al menos eso espero de mi miserable vida… pues esta es una tesis en beneficio de todos… o de algunos quizá.

Con llegar al corazón y mente de por lo menos uno, me considero como bien servido.

Pues de una u otra forma entenderá tanto su propio potencial como el de los demás, y así o no sea, serán buenas formas de generalizar y entender el concepto básico del universo para conocer todos los demás, y quien sabe, tal vez esto se pase al próximo que entienda este mensaje tan peculiar…

Tal vez esa persona ame el arte y una buena historia que contar… tal vez ame ayudar a los demás. pero será alguien que de seguro es de respetar…

Lo único que puedo pedir es que sea solamente algo que sea querido y amado por muchos o por otros, y que esta historia no termine en el abandono como los demás universos que quedaron entre la basura espacial.

Lo único que alguien podría pedir como un simple deseo a una estrella, no quedar en el olvido, no quedar como algo más, ser marcado por algo que en verdad fue… y nada más…

No ser reconocido con estatua y lanza, sino jamás ser olvidado, y sobretodo ser querido y amado, ya que un héroe verdadero no queda como una obra inédita, sino como un recuerdo en cada uno de nosotros para que jamás desaparezca entre las mantas del olvido que existe…

Es un deseo sincero y honesto del servidor escritor que tienen frente a ustedes… tal vez dibujante, pintor, músico, político, gobernante, presidente. La respuesta queda tanto a su imaginación como a su realidad.

Tal vez ustedes lo sepan… pues siendo un equino es más que obvio pensar que alguien como yo no tendría una aventura… pues, les diré algo. No solo ustedes son incrédulos de este hecho, el destino también duda que alguien como yo desarrolle un papel tan importante, sobre todo en este puesto.

Pues a pesar de ser un simple "mortal", puedo decir que tuve una aventura para no olvidar jamás… al igual que mis amigos…

Sea como sea…

Este es un comienzo…

Y lo terminare como todo aquello que comencé…

 _01010100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110_

 _Que la verdad así sea dicha._

 _Así tenga que abrirte los ojos de los males que le estás haciendo, tanto a ti como a los demás…_

 _Te derrotare a ti…_

 _Y a tu eterno caos, rey y reina._


	2. AlphaThesis

Para los que quieran disfrutar esta saga.

El nuevo capítulo estará en esta cuenta.

u/5757730/nesilsarato

Gracias por su atención y que tengan buen día.


End file.
